


A Collection of Thoughts

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to put my poetic ramblings somewhere!<br/>Feel free to check up on it and try to uncover the dramatic setting behind it, if you fancy it.</p><p>Happy reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Thoughts

If you know the song,  
Then I know it better  
So well-versed I am  
In the rhythm and tune

If you sing the song  
Then I've sung it better  
When things go awry  
And love leaves too soon

If you heard the song  
Then I sang it back  
Because I'd rather sing  
Than hear it from you


End file.
